


i love you (i'm glad i exist)

by steviesbucks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, a gift!!, also not my au i take no credit for this au i just wrote this with permission because i love this au, happiness only here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: “Mum? Where’s Leo?”Agnes looked up at her daughter standing in the doorway to the little conservatory she had claimed as her art room. The winter cold was held back by curtains covering the doors and the space heater Holden had put in there, but she still had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as well as her thick cardigan.
Relationships: Agnes Kitsworth & Aida Radcliffe, Agnes Kitsworth & Leo Radcliffe, Agnes Kitsworth/Holden Radcliffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	i love you (i'm glad i exist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittooningMalijah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/gifts).



> Hello hello there! I feel like i should state immediately again that this is not my AU! I didn't conceptualise this or anything and it doesn't touch upon more of the cool aspects thought of by the AU's creator [KittooningMalijah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/profile) and instead tackled the fluffier potential because it's currently Mother's Day in the UK where I live and what better to do to celebrate than to write some soft fluff? Many thanks to Alex for letting me write something for their lovely AU and as always huge thanks to my ever wonderful [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) and [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen)!! Feel free to go check everybody out because they're all wonderful writers. Title is stolen from The Orange by Wendy Cope because I adore that poem. Have fun, I hope you enjoy!

“Mum? Where’s Leo?”

Agnes looked up at her daughter standing in the doorway to the little conservatory she had claimed as her art room. The winter cold was held back by curtains covering the doors and the space heater Holden had put in there, but she still had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as well as her thick cardigan. Aida had her coat on from her quick trip to the shop with her dad, obviously still feeling the chill. 

“He’s in bed, sweetheart, having a little sleep.”    
  
“Is he okay? We always walk to the shop together.” 

“He’s alright, don’t worry. Just not feeling too well right now so he stayed in bed a bit longer today.” 

“Can I go see him? I won’t get sick too if I don’t stand too close to him.”    
  
“I’m not sure if he’s up for playing or anything right now, darling. You could come sit in here with me instead until he feels a bit better?” Agnes held her arms out to her daughter, offering her a warm smile in the hope that she might leave it for now and give her brother a chance to rest. 

“I could do that, but I want to go see Leo.” The young girl crossed her arms and Agnes almost laughed at just how much she looked like her father at only seven years old. Once she set her mind on something, she let very few things stop her, and Aida seemed confident that nothing would stop her from checking on her little brother. 

“We can go see if he’s awake and alright but if he wants to be left alone, you’ve got to let him rest, okay?” 

With an affirmative nod, Agnes pulled herself up from the sofa. Aida dashed away from the conservatory doorway through the living room and towards the stairs, the cartoons Holden had put on for her long forgotten. “Ah! Did you take your shoes off, Aida?”    
  
The movement ceased and two thuds sounded from the hallway, presumably the sound of Aida kicking off her snow boots. She had already disappeared up the stairs by the time Agnes got to the hallway, tucking the abandoned shoes into the cupboard for the time being, heart warmed by the line of matching boots in their cubby. She climbed to the second floor of their house, her smile growing as she spotted Aida waiting patiently outside of Leo’s room, nose practically pressed against the wood. 

Agnes knocked lightly on the door, speaking softly after she did so. “Leo? Aida’s here, she wants to know if she can come in and check on you.”    
  
“Yep! It’s boring without you,” the girl announced, much louder than her mother. Agnes tapped her fondly on the shoulder, putting a finger over her mouth as she listened for a response. 

A few moments passed and Agnes could hear  _ something _ on the other side of the door, though she wasn’t sure what. She was about to ask if he was alright until a sniffle cut through the mumbling sounds behind the door, a weak sound that made her heart shatter as she immediately recognised the sound of her son crying. “Stay out here a minute, Aida? Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head before letting herself into Leo’s room, taking a moment to survey what was going on. 

The TV was on, playing a tape with some cartoon woodland creatures leaping around, but the sound was turned off. Leo’s usually perfectly made bed had been turned into a whirlwind of teddies and blankets and pillows. In the middle, barely visible in the relative chaos, a little head of curls, face pressed into the biggest monkey teddy he owned. 

“Leo, lovely, am I alright to come over and sit on the bed with you?” 

The sniffles continued, his little body shaking- though Agnes couldn’t be sure if that was with the crying or the cold in his room. She watched carefully for a response, not moving until she was sure he wanted her to go and join him for the moment. Leo nodded his head after a few seconds and almost before Agnes was even touching the bed, he pulled himself and the rest of his bedding against her, hiding his face in her shoulder. Her arms came to wrap around her son, fighting her way under all the blankets to rub his back gently. 

“You’re alright, darling, it’s okay. Mum’s here, mummy’s got you,” she soothed, frowning as she realised just how warm Leo was. She pressed a kiss to his damp curls, resting her hand lightly on his forehead that he recoiled from. “Are you too warm?” 

_ “‘S too cold, don’t like it…”  _

Leo hiccupped as he sniffled a bit more, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He was still holding the monkey teddy he had been clutching before, holding it tightly to his chest and clutching it like his life depended on it.  _ He must have a fever, _ Agnes realised, squeezing him a little tighter. “What’s making you upset, hm? Maybe I can do something to make it better.” 

_ “Everything aches and I feel yucky. I want to go and have fun with Aida a-and go to the shop with da b-but everything is bad.”  _

Agnes physically felt the hurt whenever one the kids was upset, especially when they were in pain and there was nothing she could do to help. She ran her hand gently over his curls, feeling him sag further against her, obviously fed up and tired. “I know everything feels nasty when you’re sick, especially when you want to go and do fun stuff that you always do. I know how much you love your routine and how much your da and Aida will have missed you on the walk. Your da and Aida, though, know just how important it is that you rest up right now and make sure you’re all well and right again before you go walking with them or buzzing around the house like a busy bee.” She made a gentle buzz noise as she tickled Leo’s side, grinning as he laughed quietly. “Da and Aida will still be going on walks when you’re better from being sick and you can join them then, okay?” 

The young boy nodded, wriggling around a little in his blanket pile so he was resting with his back to Agnes’ chest, tears now dulled to residual sniffles and slightly damp cheeks. 

_ “Mum? Is Leo okay?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Agnes shook her head fondly at her daughter calling from the hallway, ever concerned for her little brother. “He’s alright, sweetheart, just not feeling well.” 

_ “Can I come in, Leo?”  _ __   
__   
“Mhm, just don’t get sick too, it feels nasty.” 

Aida pushed the door open gently, her gentle creep over to the bed juxtaposed with the way she clambered up, flopping back onto Agnes and resting against the shoulder not occupied by her brother. “I will be very careful and not get sick from your germs. Are we watching something?” 

Agnes settled further back against the headboard of Leo’s bed, getting comfortable so she could stay here as long as possible, a willing pillow for her two darlings. 

Holden found them curled up together in the same position when he came back from his second trip to the shops, having forgotten to pick up some more flour. He grabbed a spare blanket from the airing cupboard and draped it over the girls, Leo still wrapped up in his own bedding cocoon. He turned the TV off and left the three of them asleep, comfortable and comforted by the presence of each other. 

They stayed in the same position when they had all managed to catch the bug by the end of the week, curled up on the living room sofa with Holden at their every beck and call. As illnesses go, it could be much worse, Agnes thought when she drifted in and out of sleep, always placated by a gentle squeeze or a nice bowl of soup when she was just about to grumble about her own aches and pains. 

By the time Agnes and Aida were entirely useless on their feet, Leo was just fighting off the last dregs of whatever winter cold they all seem to have caught. He was soon helping his da, bringing hot water bottles and toast to the grateful pair. When Agnes found herself as the last one stuck lazing around the house, shuffling helplessly half asleep, she was sure the loving kisses pressed to her temple from her husband and the squeezes around her middle from her children were helping her get better. There was a scientific hypothesis in there somewhere, one she was sure her family would find delightful to work out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this little fluffy piece. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you wish or send me a message/ask on tumblr at docjemsimmons! Have a lovely day <3


End file.
